Ensemble pour toujours
by xSukii
Summary: Kisshu se sacrifie pour Ichigo lors du combat contre Deep Blue... que se serait-il passé si cet acte de bravoure avait fait comprendre à la jeune fille à quel point elle tenait à lui ?


Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. J'en oubliais presque la douleur. J'avais du mal à respirer... mais je pouvais sentir son parfum fruité qui me faisait sourire. Je regardais sa jolie petite bouille enfantine... Son visage si pur déformé par le chagrin, humide. Je ne savais pas si elle pleurait pour moi ou si elle ne supportait simplement plus l'amas d'évènements qui s'était acharné à la tirailler depuis ce matin. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers en si peu de temps... Normal qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Je la regardais me fixer de ses jolis yeux pleins de larmes. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la consoler, de changer le monde pour elle. Je me sentais partir peu à peu. J'essayais de me concentrer sur toutes les fois où je l'avais vue heureuse, de voir son sourire, de l'entendre rire. Mais je n'entendais que des sanglots et des cris qui me semblaient si proches et pourtant déjà si lointains à la fois... Puis plus rien. Je me vis dans ses bras, inerte. Je l'entendis hurler mon nom, pleine de désespoir. Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Elle se releva et détruisit son assaillant. Il ne resta de lui qu'un fragment de cristal d'eau bleue dont elle se servit pour faire revivre la Terre et les humains. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers mon corps... mais le cristal n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Depuis ce jour, sa vie ne fut plus la même. Elle me conserva dans un magnifique cercueil près duquel elle pleurait chaque jour, me disant qu'elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu me sauver, s'excusant que je sois mort pour elle. Parfois aussi, elle me racontait sa journée, ou me chantait des chansons. J'aurais presque pu avoir l'impression qu'elle avait repris goût à la vie. Mais un soir, alors qu'elle me racontait son agréable journée, elle fondit en larmes. Elle m'avoua qu'elle me mentait. Qu'elle n'allait plus en cours, dormait et mangeait à peine, ne voyait plus personne et passait son temps à pleurer. Elle me dit que je lui manquais énormément et s'excusa de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Elle me dit qu'elle voulait me rejoindre, puis partit en courant. J'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, je voulais la suivre. Malheureusement, j'étais complètement impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette pièce où se trouvait mon corps. Je fus soulagé de la voir revenir quelques minutes plus tard... du moins, sur le moment. Elle se mit à badigeonner la pièce d'un produit terrien appelé « essence ». Elle ouvrit mon cercueil, assez grand pour au moins 3 personnes, et s'y coucha à côté de mon corps parfaitement conservé. Elle craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta loin dans la pièce... et tout flamba.

J'étais triste de quitter tout ce que j'avais, mais aussi heureuse car je savais qu'il m'attendait. Parfois, quand je pleurais, j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait dans ses bras ou m'embrassait la joue. Je savais qu'il était toujours là et c'est pourquoi je lui parlais aussi souvent que je pouvais. Je sentis la fumée me brûler la gorge et comprimer mes poumons... puis plus rien.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard. Elle était si jolie dans sa robe blanche, dont les infirmières l'avaient revêtue. En me voyant, elle parut surprise et me demanda ce que je faisais là. Je n'osai pas lui répondre. « Alors, je suis morte... ». Je ne compris pas tout de suite. « ...Non, tu n'es pas morte, Ichigo » « Bien sûr que je le suis, puisque je peux te voir ! » « Tu ne te souviens pas ? ». Elle me regarda, interloquée. « Me souvenir de quoi ? ». Je lui expliquai donc ce qu'il s'était passé...

Kisshu me dit que les cyniclons ne mouraient jamais vraiment. Ils étaient juste séparés de leur corps, et seul un évènement extrêmement important pouvait les leur faire réintégrer. Autant dire que ce n'était pas courant... D'après lui, quand il a compris que j'allais mourir, il voulait tellement me sauver qu'il a pu reprendre le contrôle de son enveloppe charnelle, et qu'il s'est téléporté avec moi hors de la cave... Je n'y croyais pas trop, ça ressemblait vraiment à un truc sorti d'un film de SF... Mais mes parents arrivèrent dans la chambre et mon père fit une sale remarque à Kisshu. Mes parents n'étant pas morts, si j'étais au paradis ils ne pourraient pas être là... et je n'étais pas folle non plus puisque mon père pouvait voir Kisshu... Réalisant qu'il était vraiment là, devant moi, ni une ni deux je sautai hors de mon lit et me précipitai dans ses bras. Il parut d'abord très surpris puis m'enlaça en retour. Et nous nous embrassâmes réellement pour la toute première fois, les baisers antérieurs ne comptant pas vraiment. Je sentis ses douces lèvres se poser contre les miennes, suivies par un sentiment de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout mon corps. J'étais tellement heureuse... je nageais dans le bonheur... comme dans un rêve... et je me réveillai.

Elle avait été dans un état critique pendant près de 2 ans. Elle avait eu le dos brûlé, et les docteurs ont conclu qu'elle en garderait définitivement la marque. Fort heureusement, le cercueil s'est refermé, la protégeant en grande partie des flammes. Heureusement aussi qu'elle était tête en l'air et avait oublié d'enlever l'alarme à incendie; les pompiers et les urgences sont arrivés relativement vite. L'un des avantages à cette tentative de suicide, c'était que mon corps avait été réduit en cendre. Non pas dans l'incendie, mais quand on a ouvert le cercueil, on a décidé que j'aurais droit à des funérailles dignes de ce nom pour avoir contribué à sauver la Terre. Les mew mew étaient d'ailleurs venues y assister... à part Ichigo, bien sûr. Mon corps détruit, je pouvais désormais aller où bon me semblait. Je pourrai la suivre partout où elle ira, et veiller constamment sur elle. Je la vis ouvrir doucement les yeux... Elle eut l'air vraiment très étonnée, mais aussi déçue. Elle se mit à parler. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à qui elle pouvait bien s'adresser, puisqu'il n'y avait que moi dans la salle. « Tu sais, j'ai fait un magnifique rêve », commença-t-elle. « Un rêve où tu étais à nouveau là, avec moi... enfin, je veux dire, en vrai. » Je ne savais pas comment interpréter cela. Est-ce qu'elle savait que j'étais là, même si elle était incapable de me voir ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie ? Il y avait aussi l'hypothèse d'un choc post-traumatique... Tout en parlant, elle semblait me regarder. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que je me tenais droit en face d'elle. Je me décalai un peu vers la gauche. Pour voir. Et elle tourna la tête vers la gauche...

J'étais contente. Je ne le voyais pas très bien, mais je pouvais voir Kisshu. Ou plutôt, son fantôme. J'avais toujours eu très peur des fantômes, mais là, je n'avais pas du tout peur. Je ne me suis même pas demandé comment c'était possible. J'étais juste au comble du bonheur. Lui, en revanche, semblait ne pas en revenir... Normal, en même temps. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que les gens puissent le voir. Il s'approcha de moi, les larmes aux yeux, et me dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde. Je lui répondis que, moi aussi, je l'aimais, et que désormais, nous serions à jamais ensemble... 

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le premier oneshot que je poste sur ce site ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il est un peu triste ^^**

**Je l'avais écrit il y a longtemps, je l'ai retrouvé récemment, et donc j'avais envie de le publier quelque part... :3**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé **


End file.
